Heroless Superman
Bio One day, a DC Comics collector stumbled across a Superman comic book. There was no information provided on the cover aside from the title being "Superman: No Heroes" and the Superman emblem broken and decaying. Inside the pages, though, was something that had disturbed the reader greatly. It all had a tint of red and everyone looked angry and battered. Superman was especially way off. The speech bubbles in the comic were all way out of line with phrases like: "Heroes aren't real. It's all fake. Everything's a fucking lie." "People aren't going to save you, they'll watch you bleed. You deserve to die." "Life is a fatal disease which slowly eats us away. You're not perfect. You're no hero..." The lines were dark and mysterious for the reader. It was usual for there to be dark moments in comic books, but the comic book spiraled into downright diabolical levels. Throughout the comic, it had mostly been the man of steel keeping silent as everyone around him spouted commentary of hatred and despair. The artwork grew more disturbing with the reader wondering if it were some joke when he reached a certain part: Superman roamed the streets of Metropolis with corpses of many superheroes around him, even those that weren't property of DC. The final page was where things really started to go AWOL, with Superman glaring at the reader promptly saying: "For years you've watched us suffer. Now it's your turn, hero." Powers/Weapons As everyone knows, the man of steel is able to go faster than a speeding bullet, manages to be more powerful than a charging locomotive, and is able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Though, due to his dark and out-of-character style, he's more aggressive and less heroic than the original Superman, making his powers more harmful. Special Moves *Super Breath - Superman blows a gust of cold wind, slowing down the opponent for 3 seconds. If he blows another gust, it freezes the opponent. *Heat Vision - Superman blasts the opponent with two beams of heat from his eyes. *Up, Up and Away - Superman flies up into the air. Depending on the input, he'll do a certain action: **Hover Heat Vision (Close) - Superman blasts the opponent with heat vision at close range. **Hover Heat Vision (Far) - Superman blasts the opponent with heat vision at long range. **Hover Ground Tremor - Superman zips down to the ground with one fist in front of him, creating a shockwave that quakes the ground of the battlefield. **Hover Cancel - Superman lands back onto the ground. *Ring Challenge - Superman zips past the opponent who has a ring over him/her. Depending on the input, you can angle the flight. *Throw - Superman grabs the opponent and blows him/her away with his Super Breath. *Reverse Throw - Superman grabs the opponent by the collar and swings him/her to the other side of the screen. Super Move: *Fury of Krypton - Superman's character trait is to have all of his attacks ignore armor and inflict increased damage for a short period of time. Creepy Finishers: *No Heroes - Superman takes the opponent and whispers, "You don't get to be happy." With that, he slams the opponent into the ground, breaking the opponent's spinal cord in half. *Maze Solution - Superman flies up and a bunch of rings appear in his mind. He then flies through them as well as the opponent. With each ring, his flight speeds up. After the 64th ring was passed through, he rips the opponent's torso off. Friendship: *A Boombox drops and plays Soulja Boy, Superman does the dance to it. Poses Intro Pose: *Superman walks to the battlefield and says, "Another one? This is a job for Superman." Win Pose: *Superman cracks his knuckles. Victory Pose: *Superman grabs the opponent by the neck and says to him/her, "For years you have watched us suffer. Now it's your turn, hero." And with that, he punches the opponent hard in the face offscreen. Win Quotes *"Heroes aren't real. It's all fake. Everything's a fucking lie." *"People aren't going to save you, they'll watch you bleed. You deserve to die." Arcade Intro: *Superman roamed through the ruins of what had once been Metropolis. As he roamed the streets, he heard via radio that a god was gathering people to fight, and the winner would get their wish granted. Wanting to destroy the heroes managing to get it as well as the god, he entered the tournament. Ending: *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Superman refused to use his free wish. Just then, he saw the original Superman from the old DC Comics fly in. Still in anger, he fought himself. The godly powers he was granted gave him the upper hand, allowing him to destroy the first Superman. He then flew through other universes to destroy those heroes. Theme Song Heroless Superman's Theme Song: Demon Hunter - Dead Flowers Cinder Codec Cinder: Isn't that Superman? He Looked Heroless Emerald: Well That is Superman, But what if I Told You that was Heroless Superman Cinder: Heroless Superman? Makes me Sick Thinking About it Emerald: Well, Some Comic Collector Did Found this So, I Guess he Gone Mental after that Cinder: That might Be True, But...If It is True, He probably Died by that Emerald: Um....Yeah Category:Playable Characters Category:Sandvich33's Creepypasta the Fighters Category:Male Characters